


Don't Dream it's Over

by RabbitDweeb



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, adam gets to rest, bless, with his new family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitDweeb/pseuds/RabbitDweeb
Summary: When Ronan’s lips brushed against his it was right. When their foreheads touched Adam was home.Alternatively, some boys dance to Crowded House when they should be sleeping.





	Don't Dream it's Over

Henrietta was quiet. The last radio fell silent as a sleep deprived student clocked out of her shift at the Henrietta Service Station, not to be awakened until the morning when the next in the line of minimum wage employees would arrive with the break of dawn. The abandoned radio waves crackled in a disgruntled way. They branched through the streets, seeking someone willing to listen. Joe Carunscy, a late night regular, had forsaken his usual post on the porch choosing instead to spend the cold night curled up with the warmth of his wife. Sam Trewhella, who worked at the abattoir during the day but spent her nights tending the puppies her dog Stacey had just birthed, ignored the radio and instead flicked on the television, letting Alex Trebek keep her company during the long night ahead. A group of teens, a three headed six-legged beast, clambered through the streets, a boombox strung over one taught shoulder. The radio waves hovered hopefully until the speakers began to blast tinny pre-recorded rap music as the teens lit up behind the grocery store.

The radio waves hovered, a wasted mash of potential energy, then decided to stray a little further than they usually would. Tendrils branched tentatively toward the outskirts of Henrietta where at last they found an open ear.

The barns were a sea of grass at this time of night, the rust atop the corrugated islands glowed a soft red. The radio waves gravitated toward the largest of these islands wherein they found a boy leaning close to a battered radio, tired, red and a little faded. Although this particular radio was not touched by the magic which dwelt in some of the surrounding items, tonight it would play host willingly. So the radio waves settled in happily enough and Adam Parrish gave a tired but satisfied smile as static resolved into music.

College was over for the semester. Ronan had been parked outside as Adam scratched the final answer onto the last of the years exams. Not three hours later Adam had been in Henrietta. Away from the city, into somewhere not entirely warm or soft, but something right.

Adam should have been able to sleep, the final few nights before exams had been spent hazily memorising as the sun crept toward the horizon. But a brain so thoroughly stretched out of shape took time to adjust to normalcy. He laid his head on the hardwood table, his bad ear pressed down, his eyes closed, and consciously made himself relax. The music was nothing breathtaking, but it was strange to hear the beats of familiar songs at random, completely out of his control. He was so intent on listening that he heard the creak of the loose floorboard in the doorway and the long pause that followed it, before the occupant tread lightly into the room. The spigot turned, and water drummed. A chair was pulled out and a glass was placed onto the table. Adam said nothing, but kept his eyes closed.

The two sat for a long moment as the radio played. Eventually the song changed. This time it was accompanied by a low tuneful humming.

“Really,” Adam asked, “Crowded House?”

When he opened his eyes Adam was surprised at how young Ronan looked, the jagged lines of his eyes and back smoothed by sleep. 

“And?”

Adam waved his arm in a lazy motion. The radio waves stirred agreeably.

“I pegged you as someone into something a little heavier.”

“Crowded House is plenty heavy,” Ronan said, catching Adam’s hand where it lay on the table and turning it this way and that, examining it as though it were some strange long-legged insect. “Just listen to those drums.”

Adam listened.

“I don’t hear drums.”

Ronan wove his fingers tightly with Adam’s. Adam could feel Ronan’s pulse beating out a vicious beat against his wrist. 

“It must just be me.”

Without further warning Ronan used Adam’s hand to pull him up and toward him. The radio crackled disagreeably before it realised that the listeners weren’t going anywhere.  
Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and began to sway slowly.

“Dancing now?” Adam asked into his neck. Ronan shivered and tightened his arms around Adam’s waist, completing the circuit and sending the shiver through Adam.

“No,” Ronan said and swung Adam gently in a circle.

Adam didn’t question it further, but relaxed his shoulders, enjoying this rare moment of closeness. When Ronan’s lips brushed against his it was right. When their foreheads touched Adam was home. The two breathed each other’s air in tandem, never quite falling into sync.

Adam twisted his head away from Ronan’s shoulder as light footsteps entered the room. It was useless to give Opal a bedtime, she did what she wanted, if she felt that sleep was worth perusing she did so. If not she spent the night roaming the barns, or doing whatever else took her interest. Often in the morning evidence of her adventures, pieces of string, or rows of small silver moths, were left on the counter.

Opal regarded the two of them, dark eyed before reaching out her hands. Adam took them between his own and began to dance with her as Ronan leaned against the counter, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

In Henrietta proper Joe, having woken up cold, fiddled with the knob of the radio but was met with only static. Sam, tired of Jeopardy reruns tried adjusting the antenna but to no avail. 

The radio waves had found a family willing to listen, and there they would stay until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
